What comes after a storm
by Crimson Knighte
Summary: A dismal day with Alfred contemplative as he travels around D.C.


It was cool. The autumn breeze tickling me, fluffing my golden strands. Perhaps it was the tang of tobacco lingering upon my lips or the drizzle of soft rain smearing the world beyond my lenses that I began to wander down the road. My mind mulling over a myriad of things and his image wouldn't stray. Shoving my chilled hands within my pockets I began to sing an old favorite of mine: Dixie. Mainly because it would have irritated my companion if he was here with me. Reminding him that we were not always what we are now but to me just a part of the ever growing world. My steps thudded dully. Soft rubber meeting grime encrusted concrete stairs. A rush of people surrounded me. I reflected what I appeared to be to them. A young man in his twenties, beat-up blue jeans, a hopeful glint with in the pool of his eyes, an affinity for old-style bomber jackets, and an infectious smile off to a museum or some such. I shook my head the years flowing by reaching for me but I daintily danced from its grasp. Slipping my ticket in the metro machine I barely concealed a grin as a slender brunette tried catching my eye a flirty smile stealing across her face. Oh if she knew I was older than her Grandfather. I nodded toward her and speed-ed up my gait it wouldn't do with the person I was meeting to mislead such a lass. A giggle escaped me at the thought of his enraged face. Perhaps I'd be greeted by a tossed tea cup or two. Pacing upon the platform I tried forming an excuse for my attendance such as the President called me or I missed his God forsaken cooking. No no those wouldn't do he would see right through them the old sod knew me too well. The screech of metal clanging through the air broke through my reverie.

I took the closest window seat so I could stare out in the contemplative abyss. And the steal beast chugged on. Glancing up occasionally I saw my people in ways they could never know me. Anxious college students flipping through textbooks. Elderly folk in bowler hats and head scarves chattering on about the horse races. A young mother with her hand gently clasped around her little one's. Businessmen reading newspapers while artsy types read thick novels. I bowed my head the weight of thoughts assaulting me. Who I was to them on this rail was nothing. As a country I was everything. As a man I was just a vagabond. The want to see my old friend increased. I wasn't alone with him even if he only thought of me as some over grown child. We whizzed to a stop. Stumbling I exited. A few more blocks before my destination. Yes a brisk walk sounded fine. Stepping out into the stairwell I cursed forgetting an umbrella as the heavy rain spattered over me.

"You bloody git! Making me wait in the rain and you're not even dressed properly! We we're supposed to be at the theater 30 minutes ago… Why do I even bother?"

I spun around to an infuriated English man wielding a tangerine hued umbrella. I gently pulled him toward me gloved hands shy at my touch our lips intertwining as the umbrella fell helplessly behind my companion. It was like two worlds united. He tasted of honey and a hint of earl grey. The aroma enveloping me was the spicy sweetness of cinnamon and warm vanilla mingled with the dusty smell of soap. I greedily took it all within me. The softness of his hair and the way the shadows and light splayed across his face was a memory I couldn't ever forget even in the years to come. Throngs of people pushed passed us until we broke apart. Slightly winded I ruffled his hair as he began to sputter incoherently. I fetched the umbrella before tugging at his hand to follow me. The umbrella over head like some strange beacon I began whistling God Save the Queen in the new found silence. Smiling at all the passersby who minutes before may have been gawking or ignoring the young college student and what appeared to be his librarian. Glancing over at my companion whose new found awkwardness was apparently due to this development. I knew I had made the right decision embracing him in public and perhaps after his shock he'll agree. We may have a lot more time in this world than the average human but we still need moments that set off the general mundane days in our lives. My mind already forming new ways to surprise him perhaps a motorcycle ride around D.C…. A rainbow was already arching through the clouds in the distance. A lovely day lay ahead.


End file.
